


Three down, two to go, AKA Hongbin finally gets to be the one getting fucked

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hongbin has tentacles and emotion, but no idea how to deal with either [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom Lee Hongbin, Handcuffs, Hongbin has tentacles, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle used for retraints, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: After having slept with both Sanghyuk and Wonshik, Hongbin is slowly starting to get better at dealing with the fact that he has tentacles and that said tentacles turn on his groupmates.Enter Jaehwan, who is slightly offended that he didn't get to take part in the kinky tentacle sex, here to show both Sanghyuk and Hongbin why he is confident gay and they are just baby gays.AKA, somebody finally fucks Hongbin's ass.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Hongbin has tentacles and emotion, but no idea how to deal with either [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Three down, two to go, AKA Hongbin finally gets to be the one getting fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 in my Tentacle Hongbin series, I hope yall like it! We are slowly building up to that Ot6 orgy,
> 
> Also this is to all of you who wanted some bottom Hongbin action.

"I am very angry with you." 

Oh, so this was how he died. 

Death by tiny vocalist, of course.

Hongbin's heart had never beaten as fast or as out of control as it did at that moment. Jaehwan was many things, angry was normally never one of them. Angry with Hongbin specifically, angry enough to actually say he was angry, meant that Hongbin himself was about to die.

"I-I-I" Hongbin was never normally the stuttering kind of person, if he was unsure about what to say, he would just be rude. It normally always worked, if that didn't work, be mean and take low blow potshots, "I can explain!"

He couldn't, of course, cause he honest to god had no idea what he had done to piss of Vixx's sunshine. Hongbin just accepted his fate, that whatever it was, he clearly deserved death from it. 

Jaehwan got up from the chair he was sitting on, and at that moment he reminded Hongbin of Hakyeon. The sheer fluidity of his movements, which was if you asked him, just another nail his coffin "Oh?"

Hongbin honestly wasn't sure how he ended up pressed against the door by the other man "Do explain then?"

"I…" his brain was freezing, what the fuck was going on? "I…-"

"Yes?" Jaehwan's tone was low and almost flirty, and suddenly the blood pumping rapidly around his veins, decided that where it really needed to go was Hongbin's dick.

Then he realised what it was. Jaehwan was angry about Wonshik, his boyfriend… his boyfriend that Hongbin had slept with. Yeah, it suddenly made very much sense.

He shouldn't have taken Wonshik's word for it, for them being an open relationship, while the rapper might have seen it that way, Hongbin was meant to be smart, and he should have known that there was no way in fucking hell that Jaehwan would ever share him. Jaehwan could be… a little possessive.

"I am sorry! I shouldn't have done it!" he decided that if he just started to beg for his life, no matter how much it hurt his pride, death by sunshine rage was not something that Hongbin wanted to live through "I should have known that it wasn't as simple as that! I am so sorry, I should never have given into my desires! Hyuk is just so convincing, and I was just dumb, please Jaehwan I am so sorry!"

Then Jaehwan's face cracked as he started to laugh "you should see your face! You think I am angry cause you slept with Shikkie? I know I am possessive, but I am fine with sharing, as long as he knows who to come home to. We are too young to settle down, and have you seen kpop idols? How does anybody expect anybody to be monogamous here?" as soon as Hongbin thought he could relax, Jaehwan's expression changed back to that of a predator, as he boxed him in against the wall "I am still angry with you, you aren't off the hook."

"I-I… I am sorry?" Hongbin still wasn't sure what he had done but turned out he was still about to be killed.

"You should be, how dare you have tentacle play without me? Do you know how much money I lost in this bet with Hakyeon?" the tone of Jaehwan's voice was back to that whiny baby voice that he liked to use at times, but Hongbin was way focused about the word he had said.

Tentacle…

Tentacle…

He awkwardly laughed "I don't know what you mean Jaehwan, is this some kind of… sex toy?" God, he was bad at lying, why was he like this?

"Kong… "he laughed "we all know, the only person who didn't know was Hyukkie, cause he is blind as a bat. The rest of us all figured it out by ourself." he wore his serious hyung face at that moment. 

"You…" Hongbin was struggling to understand "why did nobody tell me!"

"We thought you were gonna tell us yourself!"

"Why would I do that!"

"Cause we are friends!"

"You are trying to fuck me!"

"Friends can fuck!" Jaehwan was yelling at that point, well both of them were yelling, which got the attention of Sanghyuk who just walked in.

"Who is fucking? And why have I not been included in this?" the maknae was leaning against the door "but please don't stop on my account, Jaehwan the dom is a trope that I can get into. It is always the twinks, isn't it?"

Why was Sanghyuk the way he was? It was a question that Hongbin found himself asking way more than what really should have happened. Was it their fault? Would Sanghyuk have been a sweet innocent boy if it wasn't for them? Or would he still be a fucking shit posting meme lord with a sex addiction even without them?

"I am not a twink!"

"Sure and Taekwoon isn't half cat and Hongbin a certified subby bottom who just keeps getting tricked into being a top." Sanghyuk emptied the rest of the energy drink into the garbage hole he called a mouth "good to see we are all still lying to ourselves."

Hongbin felt called out, but seeing as he was pushed against the wall by Jaehwan still, he didn't feel that he could argue about it "you never told me why you were angry with me."

He didn't get an answer, of course, he didn't, it was Jaehwan who had never been a big fan of talking about things, which okay Hongbin understood cause talking sucked and he was terrible at it, instead the next second. Plump lips were pushed against Hongbin's in an eager kiss, Hongbin should probably be surprised, but he had gotten to the point of his life, where if somebody from his group kissed him… he was gonna shoot his shot. After all, he was 2 for 2 so far!

They broke the kiss as Sanghyuk cheered for them 'you go, guys! Don't forget me, tho!'

Once again Hongbin questioned his life, how did he end up on his back pinned down on the bed by Jaehwan, next to him, tied to the bedframe was Sanghyuk who just as much as Hongbin, had very much not seen it coming.

Hongbin had always thought that Jaehwan was the most subby sub to ever sub like he was so cute! That was how things were right? Okay, Wonshik was big and strong, and somehow also a bottom, and Hongbin really couldn't think with Jaehwan on his lap "why are you doing thiiiis! Jaehwaaaaanie get me out of these."

He was not gonna lie, it was lowkey kinda hot to see Sanghyuk, the same Sanghyuk that had very much been ordering him around the last many times, suddenly be the one to no longer be in control, which was something Hongbin was very much not used to.

"I think no, you two have been playing the big bad boys for so long with nobody to put you in your place." Jaehwan's facial expression was that of a cat that had gotten a bowl of cream "I think it is time that somebody reminded you both of your places. Don't worry boys, see it as a warm-up for Yeon." 

"What?" Hongbin who was normally so quick in his mouth could do no more than just watch the argument go on, trying desperately to not focus on the fact that Jaehwan was pressing his knee against his crotch. Instead, it was Sanghyuk who spoke up, who questioned what was going on around them.

Jaehwan just grinned at them, he was still Jaehwan, their cutie main vocalist, but there was still a side of him on display that Hongbin had never seen before, and apparently, his dick was very much into it.

"Do you really think that you can leave the other two out of this? Silly boys."

Hakyeon and Taekwoon… Hongbin's mind blanked, were very… attractive.

"Is nobody in this damn group monogamous!?" Sanghyuk pulled at the cuffs holding him down once more, but they didn't give him even an inch. 

"Now what would the fun be in that," the older stuck his tongue out at Sanghyuk, winking at the same time before turning his attention back to Hongbin under him, the video game addicted had just… lied there, trying to take in everything that was going on. Jaehwan turned his attention back to Hongbin, and for a second, he dropped the predator look, "Is this okay?" consent.

Yes, that was an important thing, even tho if you asked Hongbin, it was dumb, his dick was about as hard as a fucking rock, wasn't that sign enough that he wanted it?

"You know it is!" Hongbin couldn't help but snap back at him. He felt like it was the first time he had been with Sanghyuk again, he had no fucking idea what to do with his hands or legs or tentacles. How was everybody so chill about everything? Was he the only person who thought having tentacles was weird?

"Okay okay, no reason to be pushy, now show them to me." Hongbin was still getting used to how casually everybody wanted to fuck his tentacles, he had been hiding it for years, and now suddenly everybody was like 'we should fuck them'.

He had come to the point where he really had nothing to lose as he just let them out, flopping them on the bed, cause he honest to god didn't know what he was meant to do with them. The order came easily, cause apperently everybody was just ordering Hongbin around with no problem "touch yourself."

Hongbin reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, he still wasn't completely sure how he had gotten naked, he had been a little too taken aback and focused on the aggressive making out between Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, which had lead to the maknae being handcuffed to the bed and all three of them naked.

His hand got slapped away before it could even make contact with his rock hard erection, "what?!" The world was really unfair if you asked Hongbin, here he was trying to be good, following what Jaehwan was saying, not even sassing him back.

"Touch yourself with your tentacles, not with your hands, I will tie you up if I have to as well, but for now that is only reserved to people who are bad listeners."

"Hey!"

"Like him."

"I am a good boy!"

"Just ignore him, I will go find the gag!" Jaehwan sounded so happy and eager, and Hongbin had no idea how he could talk about something like sex so free! He could feel his own face heating up, as he mumbled.

"You aren't the boss of me." It was, of course, a lie. Jaehwan was very much the boss around the bedroom at that moment, and honestly, Hongbin had just come to accept and lowkey like being bossed around.

He could feel his face heating up as he let one of the long black tentacles run down his body to wrap around his cock, he couldn't help the spasm going through his body, he had never felt the cold, wet feeling of his tentacles on his own body, and Jaehwan was quick to notice it "feels good doesn't it? Touching yourself while hyung watches?" Hongbin's blush was starting to spread to his entire chest.

"Shut up!" he was not gonna give Jaehwan the pleasure of being right.

Unluckily for him, they had known each other for so many years that the older could see straight through him "Aww Hongbin never getting what he wants, cause Sanghyuk is a selfish brat."

"Hey!" another shaking of the handcuffs from Sanghyuk as he tried to get out, frown on his face. The maknae clearly not used to not being the one in control, and not sure how to deal with it "I am a great lover!"

"And Shikkie is the biggest bottom you will ever find." he ran a finger down Hongbin's chest in a teasing motion "so who takes cares of you? Do these?" running his finger from Hongbin's chest to the tentacle that was eagerly jerking of his hard cock.

"I… don't normally- I mean…" Hongbin's mind was flooded and confused, as he tried to focus on everything that was going on, while at the same time answering Jaehwan's questions.

"I think you never let them touch you, cause you want people to tell you what to do, just like what you want right now is for me to fuck you while you let them ravage your body." he grinned "that is why you let this little guy," he slapped Sanghyuk's thigh, his hand leaving a handprint on the maknae's tanned skin as he moaned in response "order you around, cause you love it, you love when we tell you what to do. You are so tired of being the big bad top, you just want somebody to play with you, so let me do it?"

Hongbin couldn't do much else than just mainly nodding, he wasn't even sure what he wanted anymore, the only thing he really knew was that he wanted whatever Jaehwan was willing to give him.

"Good boy, now touch yourself with them, let them feel your body, show us how much they love it." Jaehwan had undressed himself fully, showing his fully naked body in all its glory to Hongbin and Sanghyuk, both seeming a little taken aback.

"I-I-I." Hongbin stuttered as he spoke, his words also getting interrupted by his own moans as the feeling of the tentacles on his cock was bringing him more pleasure than he would ever admit, was this how everybody else felt when he touched them with it, fuck it was so good. Why would he ever use his hands during sex, when tentacles were so good "I am touching myself." his cheeks were flushed with colour, both from arousal and embarrassment, fuck he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer every second, it was all too fucking much for him, he was feeling overwhelmed by everything, and fuck it was so good.

He couldn't stop himself, his tentacles were at the state of having more or less a life of their own, he couldn't pull them off, they wanted him to cum. He threw his head back, ready for the pleasure to take him.

Then nothing.

His mind was clouded, opening his eyes to find out what the pressure around his cock was that was stopping him from cumming, what he was greeted with was Jaehwan having pulled the tentacles off at the same time as he had wrapped his hand hard around the root of Hongbin's cock "we can't have you coming just yet pretty, I can see that they are just as desperate for your body as the rest of us are, but we can't have you stop all the fun just yet now can we?" the smirk on Jaehwan's lips were almost scary, and Hongbin couldn't help, but moan at it. If Jaehwan was meant to be easy mode, Hongbin was starting to get a little afraid of what the hell Hakyeon was meant to be.

"Jae…" Hongbin whined, at the same time hearing Sanghyuk match his whine as he was trying to free himself from the handcuffs.

"I want to touch!" there didn't seem to be much fight left in the maknae, he seemed to have given up all his fight, accepting that he was no longer running the show, that it was Jaehwan in control.

Somehow that was even hotter to Hongbin, turning his head to look at the dejected Sanghyuk, the younger was clearly turned on, down to only his undergarments, cock straining them and a wet spot could be seen.

"No." Jaehwan was just grinning, finally having let Hongbin's cock go as he was sure the visual was no longer about to cum all over himself "you get to sit there and watch, that is what you like if I am not wrong?"

He had clearly talked to Wonshik, and it was quick to shut up Sanghyuk, who didn't seem to be a big fan of his own kinks being used against him in this way.

"Jaehwan, please I need to cum!" turned out Hongbin wasn't above begging, god he just needed to cum so badly.

The older singer ran a finger down from Hongbin's dick to instead sneaking between his ass cheeks "when I said touch yourself, I didn't mean you dick, I meant here." he pressed lightly at Hongbin's entrance with a dry finger, but he didn't try to press inside, instead just creating pleasure that made Hongbin's body try and thrust down, wanting something inside him.

As soon as the words said actually managed to reach his brain, Hongbin froze "you want me to… "he couldn't say it, it was so dirty.

"Yes Binnie, I want you to finger yourself with your tentacles, I know you want to. Open yourself up for me with them, and then I will fuck you afterwards if you are good."

"I… they don't self lubricate." Hongbin wanted to hide his face in his hands, but he also didn't wanna disappoint Jaehwan by moving his hands away from above his head, so all he could do was just lie there, naked and blushing.

"Well young whippersnapper, then it's good we have lube, isn't it?" Jaehwan was smiling his normal smile, and Hongbin felt he could relax a little, his libido really was not created to deal with sexed-up dom Jaehwan, which was words he never thought would be created together in his mind.

"In the side drawer." it was Sanghyuk who pouted while saying it "so am I just suppose to lie here and watch?" He was not happy, but he Hongbin knew that if Sanghyuk really wanted out he could just say it and Jaehwan would instantly let him go.

No Sanghyuk wanted to be here, wanted to take part in it, but he was also a big baby who didn't like when people told him what to do.

While Hongbin was thinking, trying to make the dead piece of chicken breast inside his skull that he pretended was a brain to work, Jaehwan had managed to grab Hongbin and Sanghyuk's almost empty lube bottle from the side table "I see that you guys are keeping yourself busy, but really you are kpop idols, you can both afford better quality lube, plus it's much better to use water-based lube instead of this oil-based shit, you really are both baby gays."

"I am not gay!" Sanghyuk's sounded peeved.

"Baby bi's then, detail details, we are gonna have to shop for some real stuff after this, but for now this will have to work." Jaehwan just shrugged as he grabbed one of Hongbin's tentacles like it was an everyday thing, not A BIG BLACK TENTACLE, and slathered it with the lube "damn I get why Shikkie liked it, this feels nice, another day we are gonna have to play around some more with these, but for now, I wanna see you fuck yourself with them."

Jaehwan guided the tentacle down to his entrance "is one enough for prep or?" Hongbin swelled the tentacle the older was holding a little, as to show exactly what he could do with them "okay now that is hot, how have you not stuffed these up your ass before? If I had tentacles, I don't think I would ever leave my own room. I would just sustain myself of orgasms."

Hongbin wanted to point out that up until him, and Sanghyuk had first fucked, he had been very ashamed of the tentacles and thought he was a monster, which honestly he still thought at some times. But he decided that it was really a conversation that he would have to have another day, cause no matter how much Jaehwan was playing dom, Hongbin still knew that the older would stop what they were doing instantly and talk about it. 

And he really couldn't deal with more talking, there needed to happen more fucking and less talking.

He didn't always have complete control of his tentacles, they were part of him, but also… not? And they were seemingly much more eager than he himself was for them to touch himself. He had planned on starting slow, not sure how to go about it, but as soon as Jaehwan helped spread his legs so the tentacles could get more room to work with.

Feeling the cold black appendages covered in lube touching his ass made the rest of Hongbin's body go slack, fuck it felt so good, the tips were only massaging his opening, not even pressing all the way in, but fuck it already felt so good. Jaehwan was drawing little figures on his thigh "that is good baby, just let it slide in, I know you want to." fuck there was still that edge in Jaehwan's voice that he just couldn't explain what it was.

He just knew that he had to do what the older was saying, he didn't want to disappoint him. Slowly Hongbin pressed the tip of the tentacle in, he tried to keep his moans in, fuck slowly being stretched open felt so good, wait that wasn't his moan.

It was Sanghyuk who was staring at both him and Jaehwan with something that Hongbin could only describe as pure unadulterated hunger, in his eyes. As Hongbin pressed the tentacle a little further in, he kept eye contact with Sanghyuk all the way through it, staring the maknae down. He kinda liked the power he was having over the younger, Sanghyuk had always been in control whenever they had been playing, and Hongbin had liked it, but this way, shaking up Sanghyuk with his submissions… yeah, that was hot.

Jaehwan seemed to have realised it as well "He looks so pretty doesn't he?" he bowed down to kiss Hongbin's shaking inner thigh, as the tentacle was picking up speed, slowly expanding as to prep Hongbin for what was coming.

Hongbin was no longer in control of his tentacles, they were doing exactly whatever the fuck they wanted with his body, and god he loved every second of it.

"Fuck Jaehwan I hate you, fuck, I just wanna touch!" Sanghyuk wasn't begging, there was a growl in his voice that showed that it was more of a demand, but Jaehwan was just laughing.

"Maybe I should have Yeonie wash out your mouth with soap since you have decided to be a such a brat, he doesn't like them mouthy. And I promise you, after you try it the first time, you don't do it again."

"I-I-" Sanghyuk looked flapper gasted, seemingly not sure what to say or how to say it, just opening and closing his mouth like a lost little puppy. It was hot to Hongbin, to see Sanghyuk who normally ordered him around, instead being ordered around.

That was it wasn't it, even with Wonshik, it had just been them playing around, the maknae line, and when push came to shove, they were still the youngest, willing and ready to be pushed around by their hyungs. 

As Sanghyuk finally seemed to have gotten it back together, ready to speak but interrupted by Hongbin as the tentacle had finally decided that it should find and play with his prostate. It seemed to know Hongbin's body better than Hongbin himself ever did, which okay shouldn't be too surprising since it was literally a part of his body, but still.

"Good boy, if you keep being good, I might even let Hongbin's pretty little tentacles have their way with you. If not, I guess you get to go to bed with a hardon." Sanghyuk eyes darted between Jaehwan and Hongbin, licking his lips before giving one single nod, but agreeing and giving consent. Sanghyuk had seemingly finally accepted who was in charge.

Hongbin had started fucking himself for real with his tentacles, hands wringing themselves above his head as he tried his utmost best to not move or do anything else. "Jaehwan… please, fuck- fuck- I need it please!" Sanghyuk might be above begging, Hongbin wasn't.

Two more of his tentacles had freed themselves for his body, Hongbin no longer able to keep them in, one playing with a perk nipple while the other was slithering it's way over to Sanghyuk wrapping itself along strong, toned thighs, tightening its grip to get the maknae's attention.

Still looking at Sanghyuk, Hongbin was sure that the younger would have a split lip with how hard he was bitting it to stop himself from moaning out loud and Jaehwan just giggled, that giggle that he always did when he was flirting with Wonshik, god it shouldn't turn Hongbin on as much as it did, fuck since when did the giggling of an adult man start turning him on? At some point, he should probably decide what to do about the label of 'straight' he was putting on himself, cause seemingly he was about as straight hula hoop. 

"Jaehwan!" Hongbin was not happy with the vocalist turning all his attention towards Sanghyuk, pinching the maknae's thigh with a teasing grin, fuck he wanted to get fucked. The squelching, as the tentacle thrust in and out of him, was starting to be the only sound that Hongbin could really focus on. 

Another tentacle had come out to play, wrapping itself around his cock again, a fifth one seeming to realise that Hongbin needed some help, coming up to pin his hands down on the bed. He knew that he had to look downright lewd, tentacle in his ass and on his dick, smaller one playing with his nipple and the thickest wrapping around his wrists to pin him down.

It seemed to have an effect on Jaehwan, who finally took some mercy on him and tsk' ed, gently pulling out the tentacle "you have been good, don't worry I will give you what you want." then he… talked to the tentacle, "can you guys retrain his thighs? Poor thing is shaking so much, I think he would like some help to keep being good. Plus maybe give little Hyukkie some help, he has been good so far."

Hongbin opened his mouth to point out that the tentacles were part of him, and he kinda controlled them, at least most of the time he controlled them, but Jaehwan claimed his lips in an eager kiss. Jaehwan didn't kiss like any of the other two Vixx members that Hongbin had kissed, it wasn't the eager and aggressive kisses from Sanghyuk claiming and dominating like he had something to prove. Nor was it Wonshik's sweet and soft kisses, letting Hongbin set the pace and decide where to go. Jaehwan wasn't unsure of what he was doing, easily preying open Hongbin's mouth, to claim the wet cavern as his own, teasing swipes of his tongue engaging Hongbin in a dance that he could only do his best to try and keep up with.

When Jaehwan finally took pity of him and letting him breathe again as his starving lungs were screaming for oxygen did Hongbin realise… his tentacles had done exactly what Jaehwan had told them to. Two strong and thick ones were pinning down his thighs, holding them spread and presenting his lube soaked and prepped entrance to Jaehwan, and two smaller tentacles had joined the one already playing with Sanghyuk. The maknae trashing as he tried to both escape the pleasure and beg for more, his bottom lip looking even more abused as he desperately tried to keep in the moans.

"Ready?" Jaehwan suddenly seemed very serious as he ran a hand up first Hongbin's stomach and down his thigh, to trailing a finger over the thick black appendages holding him here.

Hongbin who finally had gathered himself a bit "of course I am! Just fucking stick it in!"

"So much for being a good boy, here I thought that both of you had finally learned," he tsk' ed again with a grin on his face, but also walked closer to Hongbin on his knees until the blunt head of his cock pressing against Hongbin's entrance "all I wanted was to establish consent and here you both are taking it as a sign to be mouthy. Hakyeon will have a lot of fun with both of you."

Hongbin wanted to thrust down on Jaehwan's dick, finally getting it inside him, but he couldn't his own tentacles holding him pinned to the bed, the vocalist seemed to notice it as he laughed "at least these knows how to follow orders, more than I can see about you two."

Hongbin pouted, but he didn't speak up, not that he would be heard as Sanghyuk seemed unable to hold it in anymore and he moaned out loud, forcing Hongbin to swap his attention away from shit-talking to instead look at Sanghyuk. Turned out that his tentacles had swapped to working the maknae's cock hard and fast, jerking him off while another much smaller one played with his tip. 

Sanghyuk looked gorgeous while being ravaged by tentacles, fuck was this how Hongbin himself looked?

He didn't get much time to think about it, as Jaehwan slowly started pushing into him while he was distracted "Fuck you are so tight." it was the first time that the older vocalist seemed a little less in control as his words were said between gritted teeth, "what the fuck, do you do fucking ass exercises or do having tentacles also come with a tight ass."

Hongbin didn't know what to say, instead just staring up at Jaehwan with big surprised eyes, Jaehwan was inside him, he could feel one of his group members member claiming his ass, he felt so full, it stung a little, but Hongbin welcomed the pain, he greeted it like an old friend, cause fuck it felt so good to finally be full.

"I see that all you needed to really shut up was my dick, you could have said so years ago and maybe we would all have slept without being woken up by you yelling at people in your games." Jaehwan's was hovering above him, holding himself up with a hand on either side of Hongbin's head.

His hips were stilled, clearly waiting to give Hongbin a chance to get used to the feeling of a hard cock inside him, but all Hongbin himself could think about was 'please fuck me.'

He couldn't find his words, the tentacles cold touch holding him down, playing with his cock, balls and nipples while Jaehwan's in contrast hard cock was filling him up better than anything he had ever felt, paired with Sanghyuk little moans and groans at his side as he was clearly getting closer and closer to the edge himself, the tentacles playing his body like a fiddle. All Hongbin could do was stare up at Jaehwan's moans falling from his own lips as he tried to telepathically tell the vocalist what he wanted.

Maybe Jaehwan was actually magically, cause it only took him a few seconds to realise what it was that Hongbin wanted, hips pulling all the way out in a slow teasing fashion before only the tip was inside.

"Beg for it." The grin on Jaehwan's face was the same one he would use when he wanted something from Wonshik, and he knew that there was no way that the rapper would deny him. Just like he knew that there was no way that Hongbin would deny him, "Beg me to fuck you while your own tentacles hold you down."

And he was right, Hongbin didn't care, words spilling out of his mouth before Jaehwan even finished his second sentence. No that wasn't fair, it wasn't real words, just half put together sounds that sounded like 'Jaehwan please, please please please, fuck me', constantly interrupted by little moans and groans as ripples of pleasure were sent through his body in the places the tentacles were touching him. Fuck it felt so good, the contrast between the cold tentacles and Jaehwans warm body.

At first, he was worried that maybe it wasn't enough, it wasn't what Jaehwan had wanted, but then finally, Jaehwan started fucking him for real, slow, unhurried thrusts of his hips, all the way to the root bottoming out, filling Hongbin so perfectly, grinding his hips, so his hips made contact with Hongbin's ass, perfectly rubbing his prostate with the tip of his cock, before just as lazily pulling out.

It was so good, but at the same time not enough, Hongbin needed more, he needed it harder, he needed it faster, he needed Jaehwan to own every piece of him together with the tentacles. He tried to move, to get Jaehwan to fuck him like he wanted to, but the tentacles holding him down was giving him no chance to move, no chance to take what he wanted, and Hongbin couldn't stop another moan from leaving his mouth. Fuck he loved it.

Jaehwan seemed to take pity on him, with a grin he finally started fucking Hongbin for real, at the same time claiming his mouth in another kiss. The tentacle on his dick was starting to speed up as Hongbin could feel the build-up inside of him, the ball in his stomach tightening so were his balls.

Another tentacle had sneaked free of him, to instead pinch and rub his other nipple. All of it was getting too much for Hongbin, he couldn't hold it in anymore, "Jae… argh- I… fuck-" words were failing him, he wanted to warn Jaehwan, he really did, but he couldn't, and the next second he exploded covering both him and Jaehwan's chest in white ribbons of cum. Fuck he had never cum that hard before, he didn't even know that he had that much stored inside of him.

All his muscles failed him as he just… relaxed back into the mattress, breathing heavily, slow and deep moan unable to be kept inside as Jaehwan pulled out of him, kissing him quickly and softly "good boy, relax I will clean you up in a few seconds, just have to take care of Hyukkie first, they can let you go now." he was referring to the tentacles, who had slowly starting to let Hongbin's limbs go, also retreating from Sanghyuk's body, much to the chagrin of the maknae who seemed to be on the edge as well.

Sadly for him, when Hongbin ran out of energy, so did the tentacles, as they slowly pulled back in his body. Luckily Jaehwan was quick to be all over him pressing down Sanghyuk's hips as he swallowed the younger mans cock down to the root in one fell swoop, seemingly lacking any form of gag reflex, cause of course he did, he was Jaehwan.

Hongbin's eyes were struggling to stay open as he looked on his two members if it wasn't cause his entire body was exhausted, he was pretty sure he would have gotten hard again, the two looked so fucking good with each other, and it only took a few minutes before Sanghyuk came down Jaehwan's throat, who pulled of, licking his lips like he was a cat who had just gotten cream "salty." his grin made both Sanghyuk and Hongbin shutter.

Jaehwan reached up to unchain Sanghyuk from the bedframe "go cuddle Hongbin, I will get a washcloth."

Sanghyuk pouted a little "you are still hard."

"And you are both exhausted, now go cuddle, I can take care off myself, you both just took part of an intense scene, both of you need to calm down and get back into your normal mind space. Binnie," that got the attention of Hongbin who had more or less zoned out "be a good boy and rub Hyukkie's wrists to make sure he has blood flow in them." 

Hongbin was too tired to really say much other than opening his arms, demanding that it was Sanghyuk that came to him which the maknae did, exhausted crawling over to Hongbin. Who started rubbing his wrists while cuddling into the youngers much larger frame.

"Bro…" Sanghyuk's words were mumbled into the other's hair.

"Whut."

"I think I might not be straight… I think that might be a real blowjob… not a brojob."

"Dude I think you are right…" Hongbin yawned "this is some lowkey bi behaviour."

"Do you care?" Sanghyuk sounded like he wasn't sure what he was saying already half asleep, and bro talk was their version of pillow talk.

"Nah, you?"

"Not as long as you let me touch that flat ass."

Both were asleep when Jaehwan returned to clean them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hakyeon end boss confirmed!
> 
> Hope you all liked it!
> 
> I also write books, for anybody interested, here:  
> [Omega Unchained](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)  
> [Omega Entangled](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1267159675017011207)  
> 
> 
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)   
>  [ My Kpop YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)   
> 


End file.
